


重合

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 假设13岁的千景与August第一次相遇。后来mix6千景又一次想起了当时的情况。
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 1





	重合

Dominic出现。他谨慎地看着赌桌，对上面花花绿绿的物件感到眼花缭乱。

Liam ：把筹码放在这里。

“等等。”监督比了一个暂停的手势。她把台本往前翻了一页：“密先生，往这里一步。”

于是御影密从上一个站位开始进行更变。他和紬换了一个角度，把道具桌挪了挪，使脸背向观众席。泉的指导简洁到位，是随着一轮轮的公演积攒下来的经验。然后灯光应该这样调整——她在剧本上做了个简单的标记，让光线勾勒两个人的轮廓，露出一点鼻梁和侧脸。

她刚刚说完，指示下一幕继续排练，排练室的门被推开了。卯木千景端着盘子进来，请他们吃夜宵，说是臣刚刚做出来的果挞。其中有一个挞特别高，装饰的棉花糖倾斜着摇摇欲坠，后头插着一枚正在打招呼的姜饼人。

密扑上去，见了棉花糖就丢了魂，眼里没有其他东西。紬把台本卷了卷，招呼冬组一起来吃夜宵。千景吃惊，问紬：“不用把这一幕排完？”要知道在春组，这一向被当作运动后的奖励。

泉支支吾吾道：“听密先生的，他是这次的座长哦。”

紬也回答：“没关系，是茶歇。冬组一向是这样的。”

然后平时沉着冷静的冬组也热闹起来。一开始丞还抱怨了两句，后来也夸赞起果挞的美妙，难得认同誉高吟的诗句。密保证自己吃完这块今晚就攻克台词，东苦笑着说那我得加把劲。一个热乎乎的挞装进肚子，干劲像一把火从胃里烧起来。紬拍拍手帮忙组织，密一双眼睛都亮了起来。两个人把台本一放，重新开始。

Liam ：第一次赌博？……别陷太深比较好哦。

Dominic 惶然。

千景抱着胳膊，坐在角落围观。这一幕反反复复排了三次，好像被果挞打乱了节奏。丞摸着下巴，突然逮着他开始讨论，说密这段演得有点……上下文无法衔接。千景笑，说你那是什么形容，但是同意他的说法。有了支持者，丞比较好开口，举手打断，说明观点。

密皱了皱眉。紬捕捉到短暂的犹豫，决定从自己这边换一种演技，再来一次。没想到改了之后更奇怪，反而有点喧宾夺主，密没配合下去，首先出戏。

千景补充：“问题不在你，紬，不必这么体贴。”

密欲言又止。千景站起来，把盘子和用过的纸巾收拾好，和冬组的成员们礼貌地说再见，转身合上门。

丞依旧沉浸在那一幕的演绎当中，忽然补充道：“御影，你刚刚演得不像Liam。”

排练时间结束，密拾掇一下棉花糖和台本，从门缝里迅速闪了出去。千景在中庭写报告，找到他不必费尽心思。他清清嗓子，眼神沉下来，变成另一个温柔的人：“你不应该来这里。”

——啪。千景把电脑合上了。密的神情甜蜜又温情，刻意勾起他的回忆似的。他直勾勾地盯住对方，不知道他要做什么，全神贯注地警惕。月光明亮，像水淌下来，银白的记忆倒灌。

他第一次见到August的时候，是十三岁的生日。耶稣在中午十二点受难，他在人生的第十三个年头遇到他的天使。浅绿色头发的年轻人青春美丽，在地下赌场像一块水晶一样格格不入。他盖着黑色的帽兜，像故事里的游侠，即使污浊也无法阻止他闪闪发光。

金子一样的心！他掀起眼皮来，烟紫色的视线在无名者的面庞上拂过。少年有些敬畏，怀揣十分的不安来揣测，然后大胆地若无其事。

年轻人不知不觉来到他身边，轻轻按住他的手：你不应该来这里。

他当时还年幼，不知道对方是警告还是同情，但是他早就有随时死去的觉悟和麻木，钱交出去，命拿回来：年轻人粗暴地握住他的后脑勺，把他的脸按进那堆钞票里。他嗅到铜臭味和血腥气，估计是鼻梁被垫在底下的钢镚砸歪，也有可能是因为对面的人一枪打穿了后面那哥们儿的脑袋。

密这会儿站在黑夜里，阴惨惨的月光把他的头发染成浅青色，竟然和记忆里的影子有了几分重合。千景叹了口气，摇摇头：“你放过我吧。”

密不解地看着他，神情慢慢地变化了。他说：“有件事情想要拜托你——作为重要的家人的代理。”


End file.
